Too complex (Buddy complex)
by Kiwi Loveberry
Summary: A Buddy complex fanfic. Pairing: Dio x Aoba
1. Ouch

**The following is a fanfiction of Buddy Complex. Pairing: Aoba x Dio**

**Eventual warnings: Homofobics might get brain damage if reading this fanfic. I do not take responsibility for such as: yaoi sickness.**

**/Thankies for reading the warnings and other shit. Kiss and hugs from Kiwi Loveberry...**

**ღ ❤ ❤ ❤ ❤ ❤ ❤ ❤ღ**

Having sex in Luxons cockpit wasn't really what they planned. It started as a kiss but then grew into something more. Boddies slammed against each other. The act was rough almost like mating animals. Heavy pants echoed through the whole room. The scene would have been erotic if they'd been lovers and had enough detals. The pace was certainly too fast for most of people. Don't get me wrong, they didn't do this because they were frusturated or in love. It was simply because it was the only way to show the other that they were there. None of them trusted the other. Dios eyes broaded into Aobas. They showed anger and some sort of happyness. If it could be called that. Simply both parties didn't say a word. The brunett stared back, picking up the pace slightly. Getting himself deeper and deeper.

"Aoba...?" the blonde panted in question. His face blushed lightly. Dios hands moved his arms around the brunetts neck. Wet noices came from their connected bottoms. Cum mixed with a small amount of blod slipped down their tights. Both bodies stopped grinding and trust against each other.

"Sorry..." Aoba whispered in heavy pants. The other only nodded. He didn't care enough to recognise the sharp pain in his anal canal. None of them said anything more. Dio rose from Aobas lap and gone to wash while Aoba was left in thoughts. Deep thoughts about Hina. The girl who sent him here. The girl who now called him her enemy. The girl he no longer knew. Or had he even known her then? He let out a small sigh. Luxons cockpit now had a smell of him and Dio. Dio, the only person he almost knew here. He now had to clean the robot. "Sorry Luxon, this is messed up". He smiled in disbelife. A small sting of realision came to his sense. Did that really happen? Aoba looked down at his lap. Blod, he realised. So he had hurt him. "Damn it"

ღ ❤ ❤ ❤ ❤ ❤ ❤ ❤ღ

Dio was showering. His ass hurt, His head hurt and thoughts about a certain Aoba never left him alone. 'what ever...' Dio sighed. A hitched noice was suddenly heard. The alarm. He cursed and turned off the shower. He tossed on his clothes, not bothering to dry himself. The blond moved slowly due pain. However he knew Bradyon was waiting for him. He slipped inside the robots cockpit. His back hurting even more. He cursed yet again. A screen popped up. Aoba. The last person he wanted to talk to right now. Dio clicked the screen down.

"Dio and Aoba will couple as soon as you can. Lee, Jarl and Fromm is going to cover the two of them til the coupling is set" Mayuka explained. "Roger" the pilots agreed and off they went. Everything went smoth til the coupling.

"Connection with Dio"

"Accept"

Nothing happen at all.


	2. Boy of the past

They were clearly loosing to Zogilia. Mayuka was really worried. She bit her nails and was close to panic. Dio was more aggrisive than usual. And Aoba was concerned over 150%. Elvira wondered what was wrong and why the coupling didn't work. She would soon have wrinkels if she kept her face all wrinkeled up like she did now. The enemy finally retreated. The valiancers landed. Elvira ran up to them.

"Honestly, what's with you two today?" she shouted. She looked worried. Aoba Awkwardly scratched the back of his head.

"There's nothing wrong at all" he said.

"It's clearly Aobas fault!" Dio snorted. The brunetts eyes shoot sparks.

"It's your own fault, Siscon!"

"Watch your mouth weeper!"

They glared at each other. Or more like Dio were the one glaring daggers while Aoba weren't as angry. Mayuka sighed. "Not again"

"You two look like you have sexual frusteration" Elvira stated. Aobas face turned red while Dio got even more cold. Elvira looked at them in confusion. "I think it'll be best if you two solow this on your own" she said, leaving the two of them alone. The silence got tense.

"Did I really hurt you that bad?" Aoba asked after a couple minutes.

"None of your buissnies" Dio muttered. Aoba set a hand on the blonds shoulder.

"It has to do with my buissnies! I was the one who did it!"

"Aoba, why do you worry so much?"

"because I just take responsibility!"

"well, it bled and hurt a lot!"

"Oh, god sorry!"

"But why didn't you stop?"

"It was all because you screamed like: 'Ah, Aoba! Aaaah, aaaah~❤! That's the right spot~❤'" Aoba said teasingly. Dios face turned red.

"There's no way I called out like that!"

"It was in the middle of it. You're really loud in that state wich surprised me"

Dio crossed his arms and looked really close to a stubborn child. "Well, it hurts now..."

"Sorry..." Dio rolled his eyes then walked past Aoba. The brunett sighed. "What's the matter with you, Dio?" He turned around, deciding to walk back to his room. he plopped down on the bed. Why were he so bad at this. Realationships... His little sister had been really good with it. One boyfriend a whole year! Aoba himself hadn't even held someones hand or had sex, well til now. He wasn't exactly ugly so it was just himself that screwed up every time someone asked him out.

"Damn you Tsubasa! Why are you faster than your big bro?!" Aoba shouted out. He sat up. His cheeks were flushtered. Loosing to his sister that he'd never meet again hurt. But he figured that his family would be allright. Mom was strong. She could take that Aoba was dead. He knew that, and him dead would be the only good explanation about what happen that day in school. Aobas eyes started to water. He missed them so much. "Mmm, stay strong... I have to stay strong..." He promised himself.

"Aoba... We need to talk!" Aoba turned around. Fromm stood in the doorway. "Don't you- eh?! Why are you crying?" Fromm leaped over to him as fast as he could.

"I miss my family... I will never meet them again" Aobas face wrinkled up as he tried to hold back his tears. A new wave of sadness flodded over him. Fromm put an arm around him.

"Was there a fight between you and your family?" He asked slowly. The other brunett shook his head.

"I'm from the past so we got separated..." Aoba started. Fromm bit his bottom lip to not laugh at this odd lie. He beamed at him and took his hand in his.

"Ya'll find them again someday!" Fromm patted his shoulder before he left.

"You don't believe me..." Aoba murmured in his hands.

ღ ❤ ❤ ❤ ❤ ❤ ❤ ❤ღ

"Aoba..." Dio sighed. One arm covered his face. "How can you be so good at that?" He could still feel him. "To painfull..." he mumbeled and closed his eyes.


End file.
